metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid Mobile
Canonicity Mobile has never been declared as canon(in fact, Konami suggested otherwise). Everyone just assumed it was canon when it's story was said to take place between MGS1 and MGS2. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it adds to the main storyline. What seems to be the case is that it uses the main storyline as it's backstory. This is similar to how the Ac!d series uses MG1 and MG2 as it's backstory even though Ac!d is not canon. Snake's Revenge uses MG1's story as it's backstory as does Ghost Babel. So what suggests Mobile is not canon? http://wireless.ign.com/articles/861/861221p1.html IGN: Will Metal Gear Solid Mobile tie in directly to any of the other games, or is it a stand alone experience? Chad: It's a stand alone experience. I think that this was a key thing to Konami and Kojima, to make this a stand alone experience, but still tie in with the Metal Gear series. If it were canon, it would tie directly to MG1/MG2/MGS1/MGS2/MGS3/MPO/MGS4. Instead, it was called "stand alone" twice. It's tie in with the Metal Gear series seems to either refer to the fact that it has Metal Gear elements or it could mean that the game uses the main series as it's backstory. But if it meant that it was directly tied in with the series, then they can't say it is stand alone. Also, Mobile wasn't included at the end of Saga Vol. 2 even though all the other canon titles were included. While Saga Vol. 2 was in development, so was Mobile. There was already footage of it. So there is no question that Mobile could have been added to the end of Saga Vol. 2. :As it takes places between MGS1 and MGS2, we were still treating it as an important event, even if it is it's own story. Hence being added to the timeline, and such. It even says in that Q&A right there "but still tie in with the Metal Gear series." and "takes place between Metal Gear Solid 1 & 2." It might be it's own story (but it might involve The Patriots so it's still up in the air about that) but it still happens between MGS1 and MGS2 so we're just treating it as such. It's times like this where the definition of "canon" is hard to define. :I was just thinking, if you really think it should be removed from all canon listings just say. It's the sort of big decision you shouldn't just change without asking, because it requires a bit of work. But if you really think it should be removed just ask and we'll discuss it a bit more. --Fantomas 11:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) The only thing I can think of leading it to being certifiably canon is that Otacon states that he's working on Octocamo in the game, which he goes on to complete by MGS4. What I think that 'Chad' meant by a "stand alone experience" is that you don't have to have necessarily beaten the other games in order to enjoy the game and understand the story, which is true. I don't think that statement necessarily debunks the game as being canon, and right now I don't see any other information that does that either. And besides that-- at the end of the game, Snake's memory is wiped- so does it really matter if it's canon or not? It's not like it's going to be brought up in-game anywhere else, it's just a little easter egg filler game for cell phones. Ocelot youth 13:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Just listened to the KojiPro Report #66... Ryan Payton said that Hideo approved the script himself, so I don't really know if that confirms it or not. Take that as you will. :::The other thing is that it's not really a "spinoff" like Metal Gear Ac!d or Ghost Babel is because they're set in alternate timelines, where as Mobile isn't, it's set amongst the main series. For example, Snake's Revenge isn't canon because it's set in place of Metal Gear 2, where as Mobile is set between two games and doesn't contradict anything by being there, it fits in nicely. --Fantomas 18:29, 22 May 2008 (UTC) The newly-released Metal Gear Solid 4 Database doesn't list MGS Mobile at all, and I think that's pretty telling of its non-canon status. 03:41, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :: It also says that Big Boss was recreated by Dr. Madnar using Snatcher parts. And we see the canon of that... -- Ocelot youth 06:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::: It didn't say he was recreated using Snatcher parts, it says the project where he was recreated was called the Snatcher project. And considering how Raiden was rebuilt using robot parts, doesn't it seem reasonable that Big Boss could have been rebuilt using more primitive parts before then? Not to mention the fact that it makes more sense than having him mysteriously still be alive after getting shot with about 20 rockets. :::It was never stated that the Snatcher project wasn't canon. Now it's been flat-out stated that it is canon, whether you like it or not. :::And honestly, for a database so comprehensive that it even manages to come up with a canonical explanation for why Naomi called Dr. Clark a "he," you'd think that if MGS Mobile was canon it would have been mentioned at least once, in passing. 16:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::: We know it's not "canon", but because it's set between MGS1 and 2, we have it listed for completions sake, okay? Also, the Snatcher Project was retconned ages ago. --Fantomas 16:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::But it's listed under the canonical games category, and I'm arguing that this game isn't canon. I know it exists, I'm not saying take it off the site completely. 17:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's set between MGS1 and 2, and doesn't contradict anything in either game. That's "canon" enough for me. It just isn't part of the main storyline. --Fantomas 17:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Fantomas is right-- wasn't the Snatcher thing originally from one of the instruction manuals, like Snake's Revenge or something? They outright said in MGS4 that Big Boss was made from Solidus and Liquid's bodyparts, not robotic pieces and certainly not Snatcher prototypes... beyond that, the Petrovich in MGS isn't even the same Petrovich in Snatcher!! Basically, the MGS4 Database is there to ease people's minds who are complaining about still-open plotholes, and now people are complaining about retcons and what's canon and what isn't... -- Ocelot youth 16:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I haven't had a proper chance to look at the Database yet (hailing from the UK), but the Snatcher Project was mentioned in Metal Gear 2 if you phoned George Kassler, but it was later retconned by Kojima after he didn't want Big Boss to be half-cyborg during that time. He also stated that Big Boss lost his right eye during the Outer Heaven Crisis, which we all know now is completely false! --Fantomas 17:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: But the games never said whether or not it was canon, and apparently now it is. And the database doesn't say "everything Kassler said in MG2 is 100% true," but it explicitly states that Madnar rebuilt Big Boss after Outer Heaven. 17:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Just because Madnar in MGS and Madnar in Snatcher are different people doesn't mean they can't be similar. Meryl was in Policenauts first, and she's an ex-FOXHOUND member, does that mean she's not allowed to join FOXHOUND in MGS? 17:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Dude, seriously... Big Boss isn't a freaking robot. They (probably Madnar) rebuilt his corpse after Zanzibar Land using Solidus and Liquid. That's it. I'm 100% sure the "Snatcher" thing in the Database is an oversight. Do you really think that they would just totally not mention something as major as Big Boss being a ROBOT in the Solid series?? Give it a rest already... - Ocelot youth 17:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ocelot Youth has a point. Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2 have both been retconned to oblivion. --Fantomas 17:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::WHERE did I say Big Boss is a robot? WHERE does the database say Big Boss is a robot? WHERE does the database say he was built using Snatcher parts? It doesn't, it just says the missing parts of his body were replaced. 20:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's very much implied he was rebuilt using cyberoid parts, like Raiden was. But can we give this a rest now? I've already made edits to pages as per your wishes, so can we please give this a rest now? Thanks. --Fantomas 20:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry for beating a dead horse, but it's just something I need to address. The MGS4 database wasn't really that reliable anyways since, other than the whole Snatcher issue that was already discussed, they also claimed that Solidus had erased most of Raiden's memories as his being part of the Small Boy Unit (Which, BTW, is completely false as not only was it heavily implied that the Patriots were the ones who erased Raiden's memories, but Solidus also was upset at the fact that Raiden's memories were wiped, implying that he neither wiped the memories, nor was he even involved in wiping them.). Weedle McHairybug 14:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::What boggles my mind is that people are arguing over a throwaway game. -- 22:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC)